narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon: Murder World
NARUTO FANON: MURDER WORLD Chapter 1 Ace was awoken by drops of water hitting his face. He got to his feet and realized he was in a cave. There was a small campfire lit in front of him while everywhere else was darkness. "Where am I...? How did I get here?" said Ace as he put a hand on his head. Out of his corner of his vision, his saw movement, but couldn't sense what it was. "Hahahahahaaa!" laughed the mysterious figure. Suddenly the figure of blackness came before the fire before materializing itself. "I am Gin Fuma, and this shall be your last battle..." said Gin as the fire behind him went out. Ace tried to phase Metrochronus into his hand, but for reasons unknown, it wouldn't work. "I must be within a pretty powerful space-time barrier..." thought Ace as his eyes scanned the darkness for Gin. His foe stabbed Ace with shadows, impairing his movement. "Now your death shall be swift!" laughed Gin in a manic's voice. "Fire Release: Blast Furnace" uttered Gin as he expelled multiple blasts of air through the fiery triangle he formed with his hands. Ace was blasted by powerful heat waves, burning parts of his body as his healing factor took effect. Ace covered his hand in metal and swung at the shadows, hoping to injure Gin. Upon hitting the ground, Ace noticed that the shadows started receeding and he noticed that he could move again. "So, his shadows can't cross gaps..." thought Ace as his body finished healing. Using this, Ace floated in midair, surrounded by a black abyss of Gin's making. Ace's tried to track him, but couldn't. "His technique allows him to blend in with the shadows chakra itself..." Ace said as he lowered himself to the ground, focusing chakra into his body and palms. "I've got you now!" said the tall, skinny man as he closed in on Ace before coming to a stop. "No... I've got you!" Ace said to Gin as a long, very thin, black and red blade was sticking out from Ace's arm. Suddenly Gin stopped, attempting to swallow. "Ughh..." sounded the injured shinobi as he gazed at Ace, whose right eye was now glowing. Gin put one hand around the red blade sticking through his chest. "Destruction Release: Invisible Black Body..." chanted Ace, before Gin was bombarded with hundreds of blades in a flash. The shadows restricting Ace's movement started receding as Gin's body fell into pieces. "Congratulations! Ace Korimachi, you successfully defeated your opponent. Proceed to the next room." a mysterious voice announced. Suddenly the blackness of the room retreated as a massive door opened. Ace looked at the bright light before walking into it, with the door closing behind him. Ace walked into a large room with many people standing in front of a door they came through. Upon laying eyes on them some took a defensive stance while others looked and observed. "So you beat Gin Fuma huh..." said one guy. "I heard about your lineage... It's just too bad that they were wiped out by your daughter..." he added. In an instant Ace in front of the shinobi, swinging his metal covered hand towards the man. His foe dematerialized into smoke as Ace's hand sliced through the door behind him. The mysterious shinobi materialized a good distance behind Ace before pulling out a massive axe and swinging it at him. Ace raised his left arm as the axe collided with it. To everyone's amazement, the Axe stopped. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Ketsu Uchiha, bother of Keiku Uchiha" the man announced. "I can't have you destroying my Murder World Ace Korimachi! Save the destruction for your battle outside with lovely Kiwa Fugishima." said the mysterious figure. Upon hearing Ace's name, one of the shinobi stepped forward. "The Red Spirit of Yoshigakure... your title proceeds you very well, those eyes do as well... My name is Ichirama by address me as Ichi" the man said. "Ace Korimachi... He looks cute...and dangerous..." Kiwa as she analyzed the man from a distance. "Y-y-you killed my Brother in the Helix-Volcano War and now you will pay with your life!!! For I, Jinzo Uzumaki will be your judge and executioner!" said Jinzo as he dashed at Ace from across the room. The highly muscular man was feet from Ace as he drew his sword. Ace stopped the man in his tracks with a Purgatory. At the swing of his left arm, Ace bisected the man's rather large sword with his metal covered hand. Ace then swiftly jumped into the air, spin-kicking his opponent towards a wall across the room, putting a rather large dent in the metal wall. "Egh... You're done for!" said the hurt Jinzo as he pulled out a scroll. "Stop this! Seeking Paper Bomb Scroll!" said as he pointed the opened scroll in Ace direction, with seeking paper bombs heading for Ace. Ace focused on himself with one eye and on his foe with the other. Hundreds of paper tags attached themselves to Ace over a span of 10 seconds. "That is bad, very bad!" though the shy Tamera Uriohh "He intends on blowing us all up" she said, becoming very frightened. The explosive tags on Ace sunk beneath his skin before he appeared in front of the now standing Jinzo with blind speed, catching him off guard. "Ugh!!!" sounded Jinzo as Ace grabbed him by the throat, lifting him from the ground before phasing them both through the wall. A camera in the next room captured what was going on between the shinobi. Ace was still holding Jinzo as his foe formed a few handsigns, [[Earth Release: Earth Armor|covering himself in highly compacted earth. "It's over for you!" said Jinzo while laughing, forming the handsign to detonate the paper bombs but was oddly surprised that nothing happened. "Every single paper bomb that you attached to me is now inside of you... When I let you go, it will be the end of you" said Ace. Jinzo's eyes widened as he looked on in horror. Ace threw the man a good distance from himself, unphasing his foe before turning around and walking through the wall. On the screen back in the main room, everyone saw Jinzo get up and appeared to scream as the screen was consumed in flames, the explosion rocking the room they were in as some looked in horror. "Jinzo Uzumaki Eliminated..." announced the speakers in the room. "''Ace, I'm truely amazed at you, having two kills under you belt in less than an hour. At this rate, I'll run out of contestants, so.... I'll let you all rest for today. Chapter 2 *Coming Soon!